


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Block B, Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Dramedy, Drunken Confessions, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mino-centric, Misunderstandings, Romantic Comedy, Work In Progress, Wrong number, Zico-centric, jiho-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Confessing to your crush while drunk is embarrassing enough.Accidentally confessing to your best friend drunk after calling wrong number?Now that's even more embarrassing.
Relationships: Song Minho | Mino/Woo Jiho | Zico
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**4:13 PM**

"Are you going out hyung?"

Minho looked at Taehyun,and the maknae was looking at him in a confused and curious manner.The older of the two nodded in response."Yeah I am."He answered."Me Jiwon are going hang out for a couple of hours."


End file.
